


Working Eyes

by prodteez



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, medical inaccuracy, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodteez/pseuds/prodteez
Summary: " I-I can't see. Hongjoong why can't I see?! " Seonghwa cried out.In which Seonghwa is blind, and Hongjoong is there for him no matter what.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Working Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> •i'm not an expert in anything about medical related things so this is probably inaccurate!

It was evening when it happened. Hongjoong had just returned home from work, he removed his shoes and stepped inside. 

" Love, I'm home! " Hongjoong says, excited to see his husband. They both barely saw each other these days. Hongjoong had been coming home late due to work, and Seonghwa has been working even at late hours since his working hours were increased.

So the fact that Seonghwa was home today, Hongjoong decided to leave work earlier than he usually does to spend time with Seonghwa.

He hopped to the kitchen, hoping to find him there, but he wasn't. He walked to the living room, but he also wasn't there. " Hwa where are you? " 

As he was on his way to the bedroom, a loud shriek was heard. Hongjoong rushed to the bedroom, only to see Seonghwa sitting on the bed. He quickly rushed to his side.  
" Baby what's wrong? Did you have a nightmare? " Hongjoong asks, holding Seonghwa's hand that was starting to shake. The next thing that Seonghwa said made Hongjoong's skin turn pale.

" I-I can't see. Hongjoong why can't I see?! " Seonghwa cried out. He looked like he was spaced out, but fear is clear on his face. Hongjoong raised two of his fingers and showed it infront of him, " Can you see how many fingers I'm showing? " he manages to say, trying his hardest to not make his voice quiver. 

Tears started to fall from Seonghwa's eyes, " I can't see. ". Hongjoong noticed that Seonghwa's breathing started to become shaky, he quickly hugged him and caressed his husband's head. " Breathe for me, yeah? "  
Hongjoong breathed in and out for Seonghwa to follow. After awhile, he calmed down. Hongjoong loosened his grip and kissed Seonghwa's cheek. 

" I'll help you go to bed, alright? Then we'll go to the doctors tomorrow. Is that okay with you? " Hongjoong softly asks, earning a nod from Seonghwa. 

Hongjoong then helped Seonghwa. He bathed him, helped him with his skincare routine, and dressed him up. He lead him to their shared bed, and gently laid him down. Hongjoong switched clothes and laid beside him.

" Get some sleep, love. I'll be right here by your side. " Hongjoong says, not expecting a reply from Seonghwa. He moves closer and hugs him, and slowly falls asleep.

-  
The next morning, Hongjoong woke up first. He was embracing Seonghwa who was still asleep.  
As much as he didn't want to wake Seonghwa up, he had to. " Hwa, wake up love. " , Hongjoong softly says, as Seonghwa's eyes slowly flutters open. 

" I... I still can't see. " he quietly says that Hongjoong almost didn't hear it. Hongjoong's heart broke at how sad he sounded. Hongjoong slowly helped him up, " Come on, I'll help you dress up. ".

He held tightly on Hongjoong, as he was being helped on changing his shirt. After his clothes were changed, he felt his hair being combed. Soon, they left.

-

" Have you been experiencing migraines, or any headaches beforehand? " , the doctor asks, as Seonghwa nods. " I thought so. Stress is the main cause of the temporary blindness, and the migraines or headache that you've experienced was a warning. " Hongjoong gulped, " H-how long will it last? " , he asks, holding Seonghwa's hand tight. 

" Awhile. It might take months, or years. But for sure he will regain his eyesight back. " , the doctor explains. " For now, Mr. Kim needs extra rest and care. " 

They spoke with the doctor for a little more until they thanked him and left.

The drive back home was silent. A tear slipped from Seonghwa's eyes. He felt frustrated. What if he never regain his eyesight back? What if Hongjoong leaves him because of it? He can't do this. Why'd it have to happen? 

Hongjoong must've noticed as he felt a hand on his cheek, wiping his tear away. " You're thinking loudly my love. I can't promise you that you will regain your eyesight, but no matter what I'll never leave you, okay? " , Hongjoong says, holding his hand afterwards and kissing it as he drives. Soon, they arrived home. 

\- 

Hongjoong parked the car and went out, going to the passenger's side to help Seonghwa. He held him tightly, as they both walked to their shared apartment. He unlocks it and they both enter. 

Hongjoong sat Seonghwa down on the couch, and sat beside him. 

" Hwa, I know this is hard for you. But I know that you can do this, we can do this. I'll be your working eyes, I'll guide you everywhere you go. Nothing will change anything, love. " Hongjoong says, holding his husband's hands. Seonghwa whimpers, and reached his hands out. 

" L-Let me hold your face, please. " , Seonghwa half-whispers. Hongjoong hummed as a reply, leaning his head towards Seonghwa's hands. Seonghwa held his lover's face, caressing it with his thumb. Thoughts started to flood his head and soon started to cry once again. 

" I can't see you anymore. I can't work, nor can I cook. How can I look at the photos we took back then? H-How- " , before Seonghwa could finish, Hongjoong pulled him into a hug. It hurt Hongjoong to see Seonghwa like this. But he couldn't do anything but to be there by his side no matter what. 

-

It has been 2 years. Hongjoong started working at home two years ago, and Seonghwa quit his job. The first few months were quite rough for Seonghwa, but Hongjoong helped him go through it. 

It was 9:30 in the morning, Seonghwa was awoken by the door opening. " Good morning love, brought you breakfast. " Hongjoong says, placing the tray of food down to help Seonghwa sit up. 

Seonghwa smiles, reaching out to hold Hongjoong's face. Hongjoong leans forward, " I love you, you do know that right? " Seonghwa says, carresing his husband's face with his thumb. 

Hongjoong smiles, leaning forward to kiss his temple, " Of course I do. Now let me feed you with the delicious food I cooked. " , Seonghwa giggles at that. 

This was his everyday life. Waking up, being fed, listening to music, disturb Hongjoong, and so on and so forth. Seonghwa would be lying if he said that he still has hope in regaining his eyesight, because truth be told all the hope he had for the past two years has evaporated. 

Every month he'd get an eye checkup, but there was still no sign of recovery. Hours has passed, and Seonghwa decided to get up. 

He grabbed his cane, and made his out of the room to look for Hongjoong. " Joongie~, where are you? " , Seonghwa calls him out. He heard footsteps coming his way, until he felt a hand on his own. 

" Need anything, love? " , Hongjoong says, Seonghwa nods.  
" Are you busy right now? " , Seonghwa asks. 

" I'm never busy when it comes to you. " , Hongjoong replies as he now hugs the taller man. Seonghwa makes a gagging sound, " Gross and cheesy. " , he says as he chuckled. 

" Anyway, I was just in the mood to go to the park. Is that okay with you? " , Seonghwa waits for his answer. " Of course it's okay! Alright let's go then. " 

Hongjoong wore his coat, and also helped Seonghwa with his coat. He then placed Seonghwa's shoes on and his shoes, then left heading to the park. 

-

As they walked around the park, the wind and the fresh air was hitting them. Hongjoong lead Seonghwa to a bench and both sat down, hands still intertwined. 

" I love you Seonghwa. " , Hongjoong suddenly says. Seonghwa smiles at that, facing to where Hongjoong was. He was about to reply, when suddenly he started to see. 

His eyes widen, as everything wasn't black anymore, but it was all blurry. Hongjoong noticed, " Are you okay? Is something wrong? " 

Seonghwa blinked several times, until everything was clear. Nothing was blurry, nor black, but it was crystal clear. He could see the blue sky, the sun shining on top, his surroundings, and most importantly, Hongjoong.

" H-Hongjoong I can see. " , he quietly says, quite not believing with what just happened. Hongjoong's eyes widened, " R-Really?! " , Hongjoong then raised his three fingers up.

" Can you see how many fingers I'm showing? " , Hongjoong asks. Seonghwa nods as happy tears fell from his eyes, " Three. "

Hongjoong squealed, making people stare at them. He pulls Seonghwa into a hug, as tears also flowed down from his eyes. 

Seonghwa couldn't believe it, after two years he finally regained his eyesight back. He can see again. Seonghwa pulls away from the hug and smiles at Hongjoong, then leans forward to kiss him. 

" I love you so much, thank you for being on my side. " Seonghwa says, as they both hugged once again.

end.


End file.
